Senior Year
by myfriendfiction
Summary: Want to know Jade's perspective on getting back together with Beck, camping, prom, landing the lead role again, and graduation? Read the journal entries of Jade West to get her perspective, however sarcastic, dark, and honest it may be. Go on, you can do it...
1. Chapter 1

_Here is the fourth part, Senior Year, in my series. The previous stories in this series are: Freshman Year, Sophomore Year, and Junior Year. I use Jade's diary entries to explore her perspective on the events in her life. This story takes place senior year in the last season of the show as well as events that I have created. I want the story as realistic as possible to the high school experience so some events that happened on the show are altered to create a more realistic experience. This story starts with the beginning of senior year and ends at high school graduation. _

**Senior Year**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello, Senior Year**

Today was the first day of senior year. Trina Vega failed her senior year so I have to attend school with her for one more year. Who fails senior year, especially someone like Trina who had an easy one full of electives, she didn't have AP classes or anything? I have to go cut something up.

I'm back. Some of my mom's summer dish towels won't be making a return appearance next summer.

So senior year, one more year of Tori getting all the roles, seeing Beck everyday (I wonder who he will take to prom), and Rex annoying everyone. I think the newspaper is calling my name, it's just begging to be cut up.

Oh, great I had to spend ten minutes washing my hands because I had stupid newspaper hands. Newspapers are a thing of the past so let's let them all go under and people can get their news online because newspaper hands suck. Although, I do enjoy cutting them up.

I give up.

I will get straight As. I will pass my AP tests. I will get the top roles. I will go to a freaking fantastic college. I will rule the halls and when I leave this school those underclassmen will remember Jade West.

**Opposite Date August 2012**

Today was very long. First off Beck was wearing this shirt that I made for him sophomore year. This one time I was super stressed and I pulled out my scissors but had nothing to cut up. Beck had an old shirt he let me cut up. A few months later I got really mad at Beck, when he kissed Tori on her second day at HA, so I cut up his favorite flannel shirt. I was learning how to sew so after we made up I sewed the scraps together and it came out looking like a regular shirt. Beck was wearing that shirt today. Knowing how boys are it was probably laundry day and he didn't think twice about wearing it. In other news, I found out from Cat that Beck and Tori were hanging out tonight. So I went into pathetic ex girlfriend/stalker mode and set a plan in motion to spy on and confront them. The entire time I was thinking ,"How could Tori go out with him after she said nothing could happen between them because of me and how could Beck do this to me." I know they were just going out as friends but I was afraid something more could happen between them. They already almost kissed, that means there must be something between them although I haven't noticed any changes in their interactions. I was so angry I resorted to bribing Cat and calling Tori while imitating Cat's voice.

As soon as I stormed into the vet office and Tori and Beck rose to defend themselves something washed over me and it wasn't anger. I thought I would be furious but I wasn't. I realized that Beck and I are broken up. We have been for a while. He's not mine anymore and is free to hang out with anyone. When we were together I was so focused on not losing him that I held on too tight. I pushed him away. I can't be selfish anymore. Would I have a problem with Beck and Tori dating? Hell, yes. That would mean my fears about Beck liking her while he was with me could be true. All those times Beck reassured me he only loved me would make me question everything if Beck and Tori became romantically involved. Girl code is clear that friends or kinda friends don't date an ex and since we all hang out together it would be awkward for everyone. But Beck and Tori weren't on a date. They were wearing sweats and at a vet. If they were to one day date then that would be on them: Tori for dating my ex and Beck for dating my frenemy. I would be the only one to care, no one else would, even though it would be the truth. I also realized that I was overreacting when Beck isn't mine to overreact about. If I spend my time spying on him and thinking about him I'll never move on. I'm not a happy go lucky type but it would be nice to not feel so sad anymore. I have to let Beck go. The truth is I want him to be happy, otherwise I would have taken scissors to his hair a long time ago. I fell in love with him when I was fourteen and three years is hard to let go of. But letting go of Beck doesn't mean that I forget about what we had or devalue it. Letting go means setting Beck free and myself free. My past may feel intertwined with Beck Oliver but my future is open. The future is much too long to be miserable. In the moving on department I have done ok. It's just on a night like tonight, Beck smiled at me like he used to; like he did on the night of the award show, or when we find ourselves standing next to each other and after realizing it slowly move apart, or when someone at lunch tells a story about something that happened and I can tell that Beck and I both remember that we were together then. It is times like those that set me back a little. That makes me feel like I'm not alone in the moving on area. That maybe Beck hasn't forgotten about me either. But I have to put one foot in front of the other and will continue trying to move on.

**Three Girls and a Moose August 2012**

Trying to move on has proved interesting. Moving on from Beck doesn't mean that I need a boyfriend. I am Jade West I need no one. However, the test I must one day pass that will decide whether I still have feelings for Beck will be my moving on to someone else and how I feel when he moves on with someone else. The problem that I face is that basically every boy that knows who Jade West is, is in fear of me. The only boys that I know of that have ever liked me are Beck and Sinjin. Moving on with someone else, not necessarily a boyfriend just a date or something , will show myself and everyone else that I am capable of having a boy like me and not fear me and that I can like someone else without having Beck consume my every thought. Of course, going out on a date before Beck does ( I haven't heard that he has been on any dates and I certainly would have heard because all of the girls in this town would love to let me know and rub it in my face) would be ideal. So, that brings me to this week. I had heard Beck mention his friend Moose from Canada several times. I was never really interested in what he had to say because it involved Canada and someone named Moose. Those two things disgust me. However, when I saw Moose for the first time this week I was impressed. Moose looked nothing like what I would have imagined someone with that stupid name to look like. Aside from the flannel he also looked nothing like Beck. Cat and Tori went all stupid and basically started drooling. They really made a fool out of themselves. They were determined to have Moose choose them. They thought they could get Moose to fall in love with them and move to America so they could get married and live happily ever after.

When Moose mentioned that his favorite movie was The Scissoring and he wanted to go to the house that the movie was filmed in my heart skipped a beat. I joined Tori and Cat in on the insanity. Yes, I put on my wedding dress replica from the costume in the movie. I know that seems nuts but Tori got her hockey jersey made. I already owned the dress. See the difference between me and other girl is that I play to win. So, when Tori and Cat apologized and threw in the towel I pretended to as well. Did I? Hell no. I took Moose for a drive to "Karokie Dokie". The car ran out of "gas". I pulled Moose in for a kiss. Looks like I won bitches! Now, why did I do all of this? I promised myself and my mother that I would try to move on and give other boys a chance. But I am Jade West so it isn't really about giving other boys a chance. They are all scared of me and that lets me know they are too weak. It is about me finding someone I can tolerate and potentially like and going for it. If someone enjoys The Scissoring I can't let that opportunity slip through my hands, even if he is Beck's friend and he has a stupid name like Moose. I mean Moose is the most stupid name ever. I hate it. You may say how dare I go after Beck's friend when I was upset that he tried kissing Tori? Well, I could say that he tries and I succeed. But, this wasn't really even about Moose. Unlike Cat and Tori I wasn't looking for my happily ever after. I was looking for a sign that I can be Jade West and not have Beck Oliver in the back of my mind. I was trying to pass the test. Sure I felt a little weird kissing someone other than Beck, which made me mad. I mean who am I the virgin Mary? Anyways, I think I passed the test because I went through with it, I found a boy, went after him, and kissed him. I also got a bit caught up in the competition. I mean I will do anything to beat anyone, especially Vega.

**Tori (inadvertently) Fixes Beck and Jade September 2012**

Beck and I just got back together. It's Friday night or rather Saturday morning now. It's three am and I can't sleep. We got back together at the full moon jam. I guess it was fitting since we broke up in public to make up in public. I wasn't expecting us to get back together. I had finally let go and come to the conclusion that it was over, it was great while it lasted, but it was time to move on. I finally made peace with it. Feeling at peace, well as at peace as I could ever be, made my life a lot easier. Seeing Beck, seeing the girls flock around him, and not being able to talk to him and be with him no longer made me want to cry or destroy something. We were actually even able to speak directly to each other every once in a while. If I was finally at peace why would I risk it and get back together with him. Well, its Beck. I may have found peace with our breakup but it doesn't mean that the love I felt for the boy ceased to exist or could not be found again.

This week I learned something about myself that contributed to my getting back together with Beck, which allowed me to take that risk. Let me rewind first, Tori, always the meddling one, and Andre, the pushover, paid a guy to go out with me. Meredith, Ms. Nice Cupcakes, asked Beck to go out with her. Beck was hesitant to go out with her because I would freak. The summer of freshman year Beck and Meredith had done a play together. I had to go out of town with my mother for most of the duration of the play. I got crazy jealous. There were some phone calls to Beck, made by me, that were of an accusatory and interrogating nature. Beck thought Meredith was just nice but I thought she was up to no good. I mean who brings another girl's boyfriend cupcakes, multiple times! Anyways, I surprised Tori and Andre in the janitor's closet. The look of terror on their faces was priceless! I will never forget it. I wish it was on tape so that I could watch it over and over again. Although, as Sikowitz says thanks good gravy, that there are no security cameras in the janitor's closet. Let's just say, if walls could talk they would have a lot to say. Wait, why would Sikowitz say that? Ew, the janitor closet holds his secrets too? Why had I never thought that statement through and why hadn't Beck? I'm placing that out of mind for now. Anyways, the janitor's closet is also like my secret lair. I mean batman has the bat cave, Fonzi has the bathroom, and I have the janitor's closet. Tori and Andre are idiots. I threatened to permanently harm them with toilet paper, Beck calmed me down as though I were the Red Sea, just as he used to. So by confronting the idiots I found out why they wanted to get me a date. Beck, who also happened to be in the closet, wouldn't go out with Meredith because he didn't want me to get crazy jealous. I once again told Beck that he could go out with any girl he wants. When I found out that said girl was Meredith I was furious but before I knew it I told him that I didn't care. At the time I didn't even know why I said it. I'll have to remember to ask Beck why he was in the closet in the first place.

After school I returned to the janitor's closet because I had some time to kill before rehearsal for the Full Moon Jam. I thought about how I might feel if I saw Beck and Meredith together, why I like guys being scared of me, and why Beck can still calm me down. This is what I concluded: Seeing Beck with another girl would bite but if I've made peace with our breakup I can make peace with that too. I'm okay with guys being scared of me because it tells me something about them as a person. I know I have a dark personality and usually have a pair of scissors in my hand and an extra pair in my boots. Aside from scaring people being fun, my dark personality is part of who I am and if a guy is scared of that than he is not for me because I'm not changing who I am for a guy. I don't need the shiny perfect little life where boys like me, I have too many friends to count, and so on and so forth. Everyone always remembers the sad parts in a book or film. The same goes for life. Even if a film or book has a sad ending we still liked it and enjoyed the journey there. It was worth it in the end. To get to the sad place we had to experience something really good. We would not feel sadness had we not fallen from happiness. That's why I am okay with a boy not liking me, that's why I can still hang around my ex even though it is not always easy, that's why I may hate another girl being with him but I can suck it up. Chapters may end but the book isn't over yet. Why can Beck still calm me down and I allow it after all of this time? Maybe it's habit, perhaps it is just who we are whether we are together or apart. I mean who we are together doesn't disappear. I tried to imagine Beck with a girl like Meredith and I couldn't. I know who he is and a girl like Meredith won't be enough for him. He may not realize that because everyone in his life thinks things should be a certain way and that involves Beck with a nice girl. He was raised that way but it is not who he is. One day Beck will realize that he too knows that everyone remembers the sad parts of a story and that the journey there was enjoyed. He will realize that he needs a challenge and that no girl with cupcakes or from Northridge will be enough. I'm not saying that he's going to realize I'm the girl for him. I'm just saying that girls like Meredith aren't right for him.

Everything has always come easy for Beck. He's never had to study too hard, he's from an upper middle class family, he's good looking without having to try, all he has to do is stand there and girls would make a deal with the devil to be his. That's why Beck likes acting so much, it's a challenge. He can be onstage and escape his easy life and the expectations everyone has of him. He'll realize that he should have appreciated me more and that he should have opened the door. I wasn't thinking that he would come back to me. I would not be waiting for that day to come. But who knows what the future holds and how the story will end. They say there are a lot of fish in the sea and that may be true for many. I am a unique person, even when compared to other unique people, so there are less fish in the sea for me. But I am ok with that. I will get to where I need to go and so will Beck. Those are all of the reasons I got back together with Beck. Beck realized that he likes to be challenged. He too is unique, even when compared to other unique people. We both realized that it's not always easy but it's worth it. There aren't as many fish in the sea for either of us. But we have everything we need and want in each other.

We have some things to work on but we can be better together than apart. We both realized that we fit together. We learned that the grass is not greener on the other side, we are no better apart and lonely, or being regretful that we lost each other. I guess I should back up and fill in what happened after my janitor closet revelation. That revelation made me sing a song I had written inspired by Beck and me. I called it "You Don't Know Me". I sang that song to serve as a statement. Everyone, including Beck, thinks that they know me. They thought it was inevitable that I was going to be jealous of another girl. But did they understand why? Did Beck think that I was only jealous of other girls just to be jealous? Even though Beck and I were broken up he thought he could still use his knowledge of me to control me. He could tell me to calm down and I would do so. That wasn't really fair. It sent me mixed messages. Throughout most of our break up we acted as though we were strangers or acquaintances at the most. But, when needed he would calm me down and could give me that look, that smile, which said I know exactly what you're thinking. Yet, there were times when he would push me. He would say the thing that he knew would make me mad. If someone pushes me I will push them back harder. The night Beck and I broke up and everything that led to that night Beck wasn't acting like he knew me, like I didn't warn him. Before we started dating I warned Beck about what he was getting into. He told me that he knew what he was getting into and promised that he liked me for me. He didn't want to date normal nice happy girls, he wanted me. So where was that promise on the night we broke up? But I knew that Beck just needed to figure some things out because he did know me. He wasn't scared of me, he could calm me down, and he knew how I would react to things because he knew me. I could be myself around him and let him in, even though I often fought it, because he melted the ice queen's heart. Sometimes, like during a fight or when we were broken up he would use his knowledge of me against me. I would also use my knowledge of him against him. Why is it that the people you love hurt you the most? It's because you have high expectations of them and when they don't reach them its easy to lash out under the pressure. Loving someone gives them the power to hurt you. Love's a double edged sword. I looked at Beck when I sang because I thought I might as well be honest. After I had belted out the last line I turned around to put back the mike and Beck was walking up to me. He told me that he missed me. Somehow I wasn't surprised and I believed him. I asked him what he was going to do about it. He had to make the first move so I knew he genuinely wanted us. We kissed and everything felt so right. The audience clapped for us and it felt good to know that not everyone was against us, as it has often felt that way in the past. Of course I'm sure there were a few uninvited Northridge girls sulking in a corner. Beck and I went back to making out until Lane came on stage and reminded us where we were. We came off stage to the tearing up Robbie, smiley Tori, and squashing hugs of Cat. After Andre pulled her off of us Beck and I left.

We drove to our spot in the desert. The only things that could be heard were I love yous, I've missed yous, and I'm never letting you go again. We sat in his car and made out some more and talked for the first time since the break up. We got it all out, apologized, and made new promises to one another. I had to let go a little, holding on to tight to Beck made him fight back. Beck had to do a better job at reassuring me that it was me he wanted. I confessed that I had seen him try to kiss Tori and explained why that hurt me so much. He explained why it had happened. He told me that he was mad at me for how things went down between us. I always feared that there was something between him and Tori and Tori's the kind of girl everyone thinks he should be with so he thought he would give it a try that night. Tori rejected him and he went home feeling upset because he felt guilty and that made him realize that he wasn't yet over me. We also told each other why we wanted to get back together and why we needed it to stick. I told Beck that I loved him because he knows me, he gets me, he makes me a better person, and because of who he is as a person. I couldn't go through another break up because it was too hard being around Beck and not being with him, to know my special someone, my best friend is out there and I want nothing more than to be with him yet being with him hurts. Beck told me that he felt the same way. To know that the person that knows him best is in the room but unreachable isn't something he wants to experience again. He told me that he realized that he needs a challenge and I'm the only girl that can fill that role. He learned that we fit together. I get mad and he can calm me down. When I'm cold he's warm. When he doesn't really care about something I care enough for the both of us. We fit together and not being together resulted in missing pieces. We got pretty sappy.

By the time we finished talking and making out some more it was already near curfew. My mom had come to my performance, she had told me I could take my time coming home. Beck, however, had to get back before curfew. Beck and I then went back to his house and I snuck into his room. Luckily Beck's parents room is on the other side of the house. We as, quietly as possible, had a few rounds of long-awaited makeup sex. Eventually, I had to get home because while my mom had told me to take my time, she would still want me home at a decent hour. Neither Beck nor I wanted to move. It was gratifying to just be near each other again. Neither of us were completely satisfied as it had been a long time, we had no time to waste, and had to be quiet. So Beck and I squeezed our thighs together, snuck back out of the house, and he walked me home. This walk home was like so many other walks Beck and I had shared, walking in each other's embrace in the dark of night. He kissed me good night and pulled himself away. When Beck got home he texted me good night and I love you. I haven't been able to stop smiling. Everything is back where it belongs.

PS Tori is taking credit for getting Beck and I back together. You tried to set him up with another girl, bitch. She claims that her role may have been indirect but was still significant because if she hadn't talked Beck into going out with Ms. Cupcake he wouldn't have realized that I'm the only girl for him. I guess that's kind of true. But I say her action may have sped up the process but it was not her intention so Tori quit thinking you did some grand romantic gesture. You're still just a busybody.

_Thanks for reading. The rest of the story is already written and edited so updates will be frequent. In the past I uploaded the entire story at once but I didn't get many reviews so I'm trying to upload a chapter at a time. I know I would prefer to read it that way so let me know what you think. Are my stories an embarrisment to the written word, is my grammar atrocious, am I a decent writer, are the characterizations correct? Let me know, please. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Honeymoon's Almost Over September 2012**

My face actually hurts from smiling so much. I make myself sick! Beck and I are both still basking in the reunion stage, stealing glances and kisses, arms constantly intertwined, and using every opportunity we are alone for sex. Yes, in case you are wondering we did have proper make up sex after school on Monday when we finally had some alone time. However, we are having dinner with Beck's parents tonight so our honeymoon period will be coming to a screeching halt at 7p.m. The evening ahead should be excruciating. Now, normally an evening with Beck's parents would have its set of challenges. It's not like they degrade me aloud. It's the forced smiles and subtly dropped hints in conversations that tell me that they, Carol and James Oliver, do not care for me. To a lot of people they are the nicest folks around. They invite people over to dinner, have people that are alone on the holidays over for celebrations, give new neighbors freshly baked cookies, and water the neighbors lawn when their out of town without complaint. It stings knowing that they are nice to everyone else but not to me, only because I'm not the girl they imagined for their son. They raised Beck to not judge people based on appearance or outward personality yet when their son brought home a somewhat gothic fourteen year old girl with some attitude they raised an eyebrow. They have never directly said anything but I know how they feel. I know that Beck knows that I know too, even though he has never said anything to me about it. I know that he knows because when we're at his house he holds my hand a little tighter, at dinners he talks up anything I've recently accomplished (as though he were a proud father), and he's been avoiding me coming to his house and seeing his parents since we have gotten back together. Tonight should be interesting.

**Dinner of the Doomed September 2012**

Well, Beck just dropped me off at home after dinner with his parents. I am stuffed. I don't think I've eaten that much at one time since Beck and I broke up. While my mom cooks dinner more often when she has a boyfriend she still doesn't cook too often. Take out, frozen food, left overs, and eating as though we were six year olds (popcorn, ramen noodles, etc. for dinner) are our main food groups. Beck's parents just acted like it was an average dinner, so I was relieved. Well, I was relieved until after Beck's mom said she wanted to make shopping plans with me! I am so not going to be able to sleep tonight! I asked Beck what on earth would possess his mother to want to go shopping with me. He declared that he did not know but thought this was her way of trying to be more supportive of our relationship. Beck said that women bond through shopping. I also asked Beck to tell me the truth about how his parents felt about us getting back together. He confessed that they weren't thrilled. They're concerned and feel that our on and off again relationship isn't the best for either one of us. He told them that he is confident that we are doing the right thing and that what we need to work on will get better, and we know life with each other and without. Just by him saying that to his parents and telling me that he told them that I already see the change in our relationship.

**An Awkward Pause September 2012**

I went shopping with Beck's mom today. We both survived. I think I was actually on my best behavior, which is rather impressive since Beck wasn't around. We went to The Grove and ate lunch as well. It was definitely awkward. Beforehand, I asked Beck to give me some topics I could use as conversation pieces. I did indeed use those suggestions. We actually like some of the same older movies so we mostly talked about that. There were a lot of long awkward pauses. We both were definitely eating as fast as possible so we could leave each other's presence. Being with Beck's mom is the last place I want to be but I get the feeling that Beck and his parents relationship was like an episode of "Leave it to Beaver" before I showed up. Beck would be the cool Wally, not the trouble making Beaver. Except for Beck's parents are a little older, his mom does not wear heels in the kitchen, he's an adopted only child, and he claims that there has always been a little of disconnect between him and his parents. So I guess not like "Leave it to Beaver" but their conflicts before me were more unspoken and when I came along they more or less exploded. The bottom line is that I am making an effort and Beck better be freaking pleased with it.

P.S. Beck was pleased with my effort. We watched The Scissoring and he gave me a pair of antique surgical scissors.

_Thanks for reading! Please review. Chapter 3 is coming soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**One Screwed Up Party (One Thousand Berry Balls) October 2012**

A Hawaiian and western themed party, in other words the student council couldn't decide which theme to use so they did both. The Hawaiian and western themed party was also held in October, another strange decision. It was the first school event Beck and I attended together since we got back together, so I wanted it to be perfect. Just in case some girls didn't know we are back together they would find out when they saw us together at the party. I also wanted the party to go well for us because I have been extra bitchy this week. I know it is supposed to be a stereotype for girls to get moody when on their period but for me it is true. Beck knows this so he deals. When I started a fight with Beck about our outfits we ended it when we started smiling at each other because we were having our first fight since we got back together. In other news, Robbie finally made a move on Cat. Cat literally ran away. She told me she's scared to have a real boyfriend and that Robbie would be a real boyfriend. She went on and on about stuff to me the next day when I went to her house. Something about how she doesn't want to deal with grown up problems like "wrestling", "Robbie's version of pirates", and "showing each other their special places". Her words not mine. I told her if Robbie was worth it he would wait for her to be ready. Although it's not like Robbie could get another girl anyways. The only reason Robbie had a date was because I blackmailed a girl into going with him. I knew if Cat saw him with another girl she would get jealous and they would confront their feelings for each other. I was really impressed with Cat for her jealousy. She's learned a lot from me. It worked, even though they are not a couple now, at least they were both honest with each other. Beck was impressed with my plan, he thought it was sweet. Whatever, I just know that they have been crushing on each other forever and no one else is weird enough for them but each other.

**The Perfect Date October 2012**

I just wanted to write that my boyfriend is taking me on a date. We're going on a Hollywood Ghost tour that also includes old cemeteries, and a haunted house. He knows me well. Tori told me that she has a date tonight. They're going on a hay ride. What losers.

**Boo, It's Halloween Bitches October 2012**

It's the most wonderful time of the year. If you said Christmas jump off a cliff or get strangled by Christmas tree lights. Halloween is the most wonderful time of the year. It's the only time of year that it is socially acceptable to scare people. Hollywood Arts had a costume Halloween party. I was even on the committee. They accepted very few of my suggestions. They claimed most of my ideas were too scary, graphic, or twisted. They did however use one of my suggestions that we have a haunted house and the underclassmen serve as the creepy people that jump out and try to scare you. It was a big hit although none of my "too graphic" ideas made it into the haunted house. I still got to be in charge of the casting and decorating for the haunted house. Beck and I won best costume. We went as Morticia and Gomez from the Addam's Family. Some idiots thought I was Cher.

PS: I guess I'm just consumed with the Halloween spirit but I can imagine Beck and I getting married one day and having a marriage like the Addams. I'm not the type of girl that dreams about getting married but I would hope that I would have a marriage like the Addams.

**Robbie Sells Rex November 2012**

Robbie sold Rex. I thought we should celebrate and have a party. The puppet would be out of our lives for good. Robbie, however, wasn't in the mood to celebrate. He felt guilty that he sold his "best friend" in exchange for greed. Although, I also hear he offered to sell Cat. Robbie mopped around because it wasn't the same having his hand shoved up his new puppet. The boy is screwed up. Tori Meddling Vega decided to get involved and once again got Rex back for Robbie. I can't believe her. She must have some secret desire to shove her hand up a puppet and she lives vicariously through Robbie. It explains why she has reunited puppet boy and puppet twice. When I was talking about how Tori has a problem with meddling and giving into others Beck agreed with me. I wanted to jump his bones right then and there. Now, let's get to matters that have more to do with me. A flour bomber has been flour bombing people at school. It is a real nuisance to walk through the halls in fear that you will get flour bombed. People should be walking through the halls in fear of me. Not me in fear of them or others in fear of someone other than me. I came up with a plan. I put on a frilly blue dress that I found in the prop room so that I would attract the flour bomber. How could he not be tempted to flour bomb me in an expensive frilly dress? I would then tackle him and pull off his mask. The flour bomber would be exposed. His reign would end. I would save the day. Beck thought the flour bomber would like being tackled by me. Andre weirdly said he would like that too. Whatever, I wear a frilly blue dress and people get wonky. Anyways, as a group we ended up exposing the flour bomber. He was just some bored loser that didn't even go to HA. It was a total let down. If you want any more details you should know that Beck asked me to keep the dress overnight. We had an argument about how he wanted me to wear some frilly dress. Of course he then calmed me down and explained that it wasn't the fact that the dress was blue and frilly it was that it was short and revealing and he liked how tall the heels made me. I gave him the benefit of the doubt. You can allow your imagination to fill in the blanks as to what happened next. I don't mind telling you in graphic detail but I have homework to attend to.

_Thanks for reading, please review. Chapter 4 is on its way._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A Picture I'd Like to Burn (The Bad Roommate) November 2012**

There is a picture I'd like to burn. The picture includes me at lunch with the others. The angle the picture is taken in makes it appear that I am picking my nose. That is disgusting and I am not some gross five year old or Sinjin so I don't do that. That picture was set to go into the year book. I had first heard of the picture when a few members of the yearbook club came up to me and told me jokes relating to the picture. It wasn't easy to put together that there was a picture and it was going to be in the yearbook! Normally these imbeciles wouldn't dare taunt me but that picture gave them a leg to stand on and the courage to take me on. I informed Beck of the picture and he said that he would calmly talk to the head of the yearbook, Brian Johnson. If that didn't work I would come along and threaten him. We would double team him. I was ready to threaten him first but Beck insists that diplomacy be given a chance before action is taken. However, we were informed that the yearbook was already sent off to the publishing company. So, Brian wouldn't be able to delete the photo on his end. The photo would have to be deleted and replaced on the publishers end before it was printed. The publisher wouldn't do so as what gets sent in gets printed, no exception the publishing company told us, although it had not been printed yet and was not scheduled to do so for another week. The good thing was that so far only those on the yearbook staff knew about the picture.

I was stewing on another plan when the next day, a few more members of the loser yearbook squad reminded me of the picture when Cat was with me. Unbeknownst to me, Cat then tweeted that I was not picking my nose in the yearbook photo but it looked like I was and that everyone would see it in the yearbook. The yearbook staffers hadn't shown anyone the photo because they wanted everyone to see it when the yearbook came out, it would create hype and sell more books. Word had begun to get out about the picture as the yearbook staff quietly told their friends. Those nerds don't have a lot of friends so word was going around slowly until Cat happened. A plan of revenge for Cat was created after I tried to attack her. Beck, of course, anticipated my moves and stopped me as I had a bit of a meltdown in the hallway. I had not given up on getting that picture deleted.

A new plan was formed. Robbie and Sinjin would hack into the publishers yearbook program and get the picture deleted. The problem was that we had to be in the yearbook room to do so as the nerd squad could only access the yearbook program by using the computers in the yearbook room, something about servers, programs, nerd, nerd, nerd, whatever. So, Beck, Sinjin, Cat, Robbie, and myself snuck into the yearbook room after school. I made Cat eat peas because she hates peas, it made her miserable, which made me a little less miserable. Finally, the nerds came through and the picture was deleted. It was replaced with a picture we had taken earlier that day at lunch. That is an entire entry onto its self. Basically, the plan was to take a hot picture that people would remember by me being my usual intimidating self not some freak. Sinjin was to take the picture. The first picture was taken after Robbie had tripped and fell onto me making it look as though we were in a passionate embrace kissing. Regardless to say that picture was not used and the second picture was successful. I thought I would never see that picture again as I told Sinjin to delete it. He did not because the next day everyone was talking about that picture as Robbie and Sinjin had posted it on their slap pages. They thought it was amusing. Now girls are asking Beck if he needs to be comforted since I am cheating on him. I think I will go and hurt Robbie and Sinjin now!

**Three Years Down December 2012**

Three years. Beck and I have been together for three years, more or less. We don't count the break ups. Beck claims that our anniversary is extra special this year since we broke up, reunited, and are back better than ever. It was his idea that we spend three days celebrating our anniversary and give each other three gifts. He is such a sap. When I was waiting for Beck his mom was making small talk, which I hate, she was asking about our plans and I explained the whole three day celebration concept because I couldn't think of anything else to say. She seemed very surprised that Beck is such a sap, she couldn't believe it. I like knowing that only I know that side of Beck's personality. Of course, Beck says that he has to be the sap sometimes because he has to play the role for the two of us, otherwise we would just sit around like that old couple on All in the Family or The Jefferson's. He also says that I secretly like it. I will admit that I like it when I am in the mood and it is done in the right way.

On the first day we drove to our spot in the desert drank lemonade and ate burgers from In and Out, I gave him a guitar pic with the date that we had our first date engraved on it. He said that gift was good timing because he was going to play me a song. I had joked a few days ago that I expected a song because Sinjin had played me two songs and Beck zero. He wrote it himself and I will not go into further detail since he was shy about it since music isn't his forte. I will say that my boyfriend wrote and sang me a song, be jealous. It was also much better than Sinjin's songs. Sinjin's songs were creepy and made me think that when Sinjin grows up he will be a professional stalker. One of Sinjin's songs was titled, "When I Look through Your Window" the other was called "I Like to Watch You Sleep". Disturbing.

On the second day Beck gave me a coffee cup with B (heart shape) J on it. He said it was meant to be funny and I said pull down your pants. I need to check to see if I am still dating a boy. I will however use the coffee cup as I love coffee and no cup isn't worthy of coffee. In honor of Beck writing me a song I presented Beck with a poem but he wasn't allowed to read it until he got home. He claimed that I should read it to him since he sang me his song. I argued that the beauty in poems is often lost when read aloud. He thought about it and agreed.

On the third day, our anniversary, we went to dinner and took a walk. I made him a collage of pictures of us and he gave me a necklace with a star charm on it. He told me that the star would remind me, like my tattoo, of who I am. It also reminded him of how it felt the first time we performed together in Sikowitz class and every rehearsal and showing of the freshman year play. He told me that I was the real star, I was brighter than everyone else, and should never forget it. When he first realized I was a star he was a love sick boy and now he's a little older but still just as in love. Wow. As reserved and quiet as he can be he really knows how to use his words and make them count when needed. Later that night from my bedroom I emailed him a list of reasons of why I love him. For a girl that can use a lot of sharp words on demand or purpose I can occasionally pull out some for good.

**Christmas December 2012**

Well, it's Christmas again, so predictable. On the morning of the 24th Beck and I went to my father's house to give Ben his presents. I got him some books because reading is important and I rather read to him than play cars. I also got him a cool outfit because Kelly dresses him like a dork sometimes. Beck got him some more stuff to go to his train set, which of course we then had to play with for like an hour. My mother and I spent Christmas Eve with her boyfriend, his parents, and his son. When Frank's parents found out that I can play piano and sing they asked me to play Christmas carols. I don't know Christmas songs and I would rather both of my hands in a car door before I took place in caroling. I do know "Silent Night" because that is a dark sounding song. My mother knew I would not like their suggestion but she still suggested that I play "Silent Night" but that they just listen, as once they heard my voice they wouldn't want to join just listen. She gave me that look that will sometimes compel me to do what she wants me to do. So, I played "Silent Night" as they gathered around "the ivory" as they like to call it. They were all rather impressed and then spent the evening badgering me with questions, like my college plans, Hollywood Arts, and so forth. They were so nosy. My mother says that when people ask you questions about yourself it is because they are interested or being nice. I've never understood this. Why can't people just wait things out? I mean why do you want to learn someone's life story when you barely know them?

Today, Christmas, my mother and I drove to Napa Valley to spend a few days with my grandmother. She of course reminded us of the poor and cold Christmases of her childhood. I actually didn't mind this year because I realized that her stories are really depressing. It inspired me. Now I am writing a play inspired by her stories. It takes place during Christmas. The family's only sense of joy and holiday spirit comes from looking out their window where they can see this big house on a hill. They can hear their neighbors Christmas music, smell the fireplace burning, and see the family gathering around the tree. The family all huddles around the window trying to take their minds off of their own starving bodies and zero presents. Of course, now my grandmother is mad that I'm spending time writing instead of with her. Get over it lady, compared to spending the Christmases of your childhood poor and starving I think you can deal with having a granddaughter that is busy writing. That's all for now, Beck's texting me. He says his family is caroling. I told him to fake sick but their already in the car on their way to some nursing home where the caroling is going to take place. I also told him he may have to escape the nursing home as little old ladies love him and will not let him go easily. I just hope he's not into geriatric or that they don't try to hook him up with their granddaughters. I think as a special treat I will try sexting him later.

PS: I have Beck's cousin's phone number and I texted her. She's the only relative of Beck's I can stand. She told me that one of the old ladies' touched his butt. She said he jumped about ten feet though. Also, a few of the old ladies' wanted to set him up with their granddaughters. Big surprise. Old ladies' always have an agenda. He politely declined though. I say he should have threatened to sue that handsy old lady for sexual harassment. Anyways, I did end up sexting Beck tonight. I'd say it was a success. At first he thought I was being a bit bossy but I know he likes that when he's in the right frame of mind.

**Glad to see 2012 Die January 2013**

2012 was quite the year. Beck and I broke up and got back together. Robbie sold Rex and got him back again. I guess our little group's not so good at letting go! Regardless, I'm glad to see the year end. Although, I have college applications and future life decisions to deal with. Well, I don't know. Regardless of letting go of the past and looking towards the future we did what all teenagers do on New Years Eve. Partied. Of course, our party was lame. It was at Tori's house and supervised by her police detective father. The only reason any of us attended was because we had nothing better to do and there was free pizza. Beck had promised that he and I would stay and help clean up. I did not want to do that. So, I whispered some dirty things in Beck's ear and we got the hell out of there by 9:30. My mother's with her bf for the night so we had the house to ourselves. Beck's "staying the night at Robbie's house". At 12:15 Beck said, "We should probably turn the tv on to watch the countdown." In which I responded, "I think it's a bit late for that cowboy." He's next to me sound asleep and I'm writing this so goodnight.

_Please review and tell me what you liked or even didn't, I can take it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Love and All That Other Stuff February 2013**

I think Valentine's Day is a stupid holiday. Why should there be a holiday about giving your loved one's flowers, jewelry, and candy and telling them how much you love them just because it's a holiday? Why can't there be a holiday where you get your loved ones nothing and tell them what a disappointment they have been? Anyways, Beck asked me to go to the movies with him on Valentine's Day. I like the dark and the movies so I will be there, we are not watching a romantic comedy, neither of us would like that. I'm driving because I like to drive in the dark. I also don't like that guys always drive their girlfriends around. I'm perfectly capable of driving so why should I let someone else drive just because he's my boyfriend? Women wonder why we haven't broken the glass ceiling, it's because we still let men drive us around. Why do we make less money than men? Well, their probably holding raises over our head as pay back for us owing them gas money all these years. I always tell Beck that I don't want anything for Valentine's Day because it's a stupid holiday. He always gets me a little something anyway, usually some dessert since his mom is a baker. But he also always tells others that he's lucky he doesn't have to get me anything for the holiday because it saves him like 35 bucks. I told him that was cheap so he better get me something. Last Valentine's Day we were broken up. When I picked him up he had black roses, a big black ring, and dessert. I approved. Honestly, I would disappointed if he got me nothing and he knows that. As my gift to Beck I wore his favorite undergarments of mine, I let him make out with me ,and feel me up in the movie theatre parking lot as if we were virgins. Right now the roses are almost dead. When they die I will cut them up!

**Brain Squeezers February 2013**

I have a guilty pleasure. That guilty pleasure is game shows. The trivia ones not the lame ones that involve wheels and crazy audiences in costumes that make them look like Cat's brother (fyi he wears crazy costumes regularly). Beck and I often watch games shows together. We kick ass at game shows, except that one time with Sinjin's game show. There is this new game show filming test shows, it is called Brain Squeezers, it is looking for LA high school students. I want on that show. Andre and Robbie wanted that price money. Cat wanted to be on the game show because everyone else wanted to be on it. Trina wanted to be on t.v. Beck and I secretly like game shows and the money is certainly a bonus, we both realize that we will be starving artists in a few years. Vega got on that show as a team captain and she gets to pick her teammates. We all want on that show. Beck played it cool, like he didn't want to be on that show, but I saw right through his façade. It took Vega a while but she figured it out. I showed up at Vega's door with a sob story because Vega can't resist helping someone in need. Unfortunately, she wised up. However, I came up with a plan.

I always have a plan. I got a fake school id with my picture and the name Victoria Vega on it. I have gotten a lot of strange looks over the years but the strangest look came from the fake id guy when I said I wanted a fake school id to get on a game show and not a fake driver's license to drink. So I used that id to check in for Tori at the Brain Squeezers studio before Tori got there. I was there first and had an excellent fake id so I took my team, Beck, Robbie, and Andre and hoped to win. Vega got to still play the game but was stuck with Sinjin, Cat, and Trina. You may be wondering why Beck allowed for my bad behavior. In fact, Tori even said, "Beck do something." Andre said, "Control your woman," which earned a glare from both Beck and I. Beck let them know that they shouldn't be so upset about this little rouse and I was probably planning some much bigger things. Well, when I was developing my plan I made a bet with Beck that he couldn't intervene or tell me what to do for 72 hours. I made him a bet that if he could resist correcting my bad behavior I would invite his mother to a movie or something and be on my best behavior. You would think that Beck would want to keep me as far away as possible from his mother. However, Beck thinks that maybe if we spent more time together we would get to know each other better and gain a little respect for one another. He doesn't expect us to be best friends or even exchange cordial greetings and hold casual conversations on a regular basis but it would be nice if we could be in the same room without it being so awkward. I actually agree with that. Unfortunately, Beck's mom has held out the olive branch already (that time we went shopping) and now it is my turn. I have been resisting for a while so whether or not I won this bet I was planning on flinging that ball in my court to Mrs. Oliver at some point. As a bonus, Beck and I can get very competitive with each other. It always turns into a game for us. It also usually turns into something sexual, which is true for a lot of the things we do, like that one time studying for our test in economics.

So how did the game show go? Well, let's just say that it was not a classy show. When we got a question wrong, and they were all almost impossible to get correct, they would put us in this big tub and pour stuff over us, like syrup, feather, and milk. We had to go on slippery obstacle courses, eat weird food, smell weird things, and do all sorts of stupid humiliating things. Until, I claimed my right to put an end to this crazy. I am Jade West if I want something I get it. I wanted off this game show and I let that be known. The producers however said that we were on contract to finish the duration of the show and we would not get our free gift bags for participating. Cat wanted the gift bag the rest of us grabbed Cat and were prepared to leave. The producers then informed us that we would have to pay a one hundred dollar fine if we did not complete the show. None of us wanted to pay that kind of money when we were only a few challenges away from completing so we played with a renewed vigor determined to win because only the prize money could make us feel better since we had lost all dignity. Vega's team won the challenge but she could only get the prize money for her team if she could wrestle the check away from a suma wrestler. I think it is needless to say that she could not do so. The only problem that remained was that this game show, if picked up, would live on forever on the internet to humiliate us when we were all serious actors and musicians, well except the Vega sisters, Sinjin, Cat and Robbie. Everyone was griping about our problem so I came up with another plan. I remembered something that I had overheard the host say earlier, he was afraid of ghosts. So we let the host know that there was a horrific murder that occurred on this stage, Beck covered Cat's ears while I described the murder in great detail. Robbie will definitely have nightmares tonight. I informed the host that the ghost of the victim was said to roam free. We stayed behind and sneaked around putting our acting to good use to make the host believe that he heard and saw the ghost. He quit and they had to find a new host. Therefore, they could not use our episode. Yes, Jade West and her evil plans can save the day. After all, we did solve our problems before Vega waltzed into our lives. Just so you know, after Beck claimed his victory over our bet he also asked me to sneak into his bedroom that night.

Beck won the bet. He actually resisted from trying to correct my bad behavior. I certainly made the challenge difficult for him by saying some particularly interesting things to Tori and about Tori. For instance, I cut two holes in her shirt, like in Mean Girls. I always wanted to do that. She borrowed Cat's tiny sweater which made her look like a normal sized person wearing a five year olds sweater. I don't have time to write of all of the other things I did. Since I lost the bet I had to invite Beck's mom to a movie. I invited my mother too because women like when you do things in groups with other women. I thought it would make things less awkward. I chose a movie because that allows for the least amount of conversation and the only thing we have to share is an arm rest and during the car ride home we can discuss the movie. We went to see the movie Oz. When I was younger my mom and I would watch the Wizard of Oz at least five times a week. My mom thought I would be sacred of the flying monkeys and wicked witch but they were my favorite parts. I also spent about a year in my Dorothy Halloween costume, which my mother made sure to share with Mrs. Oliver, now she wants to see pictures.

**I'm the Star Once More March 2013**

I'm the star once more. I beat out Tori for the lead female role in the senior class play, last play of the school year. It is the most prestigious spot to land. It is what every freshman student hopes to achieve by the end of senior year. To top it all off, Beck is the lead male role. It seems like so long ago but it was only freshman year, three years ago, when Beck and I were the leads in the freshman class play. We were both nervous fourteen year olds. It was during that play that we learned to be partners and became friends, which of course did not last long. We were never really friends to start with as there were too many awkward moments and longing glances. Now three years later we are a couple and almost done with high school. Time for rehearsal.

**We're Going Camping and Other Things I Never Thought I'd Say March 2013**

It turns out that Robbie is a boy scout and he has to earn some badge but he is a wimp so he needs help. He wants to complete his Boy Scout training so that he can say he completed something and he can put it on college resumes. He also made comments that girls will find him more handsome if they know what he has accomplished in the scouts. I would never rely on Robbie in any kind of wilderness situation or even suburban situation. I would only rely on Robbie in a computer lab situation and I'm sure that he would be helpful but still end up screwing it up. Camping is not going to make Robbie ruggedly handsome, like he claims. Also, most girls here in the valley are not looking for the brawny paper towel guy, they are looking for Mr. Prada Business Suit. I wasn't really paying attention to why he needs help. All I know is that it involves camping, Robbie, and my boyfriend.

You see my boyfriend comes from a rather outdoorsy Canadian family. Some of his family members actually look like the brawny paper towel guy. Thank God he is adopted. Although Beck does share the Oliver family's love of plaid he totally looks out of place in his white Canadian outdoorsy family. He is an actor and we know he is part Indian and white so he looks quiet out of place and receives some stares. He confided in me that sometimes he feels like he doesn't fit in with his family. I told him that the amount of plaid shirts he owns tells me otherwise. Anyways, thanks to his outdoorsy family Beck knows how to camp and all that stuff. He agreed to help Robbie because he is such a pushover (I like when he is a pushover for me not others). He doesn't want to be alone in the wilderness with Robbie since it is sure to be a disaster and no one wants to be alone with Robbie, even Beck who will admit that Robbie is a friend. I suggested Andre go along, he did not want to, and I told him he was going. So Andre is now going. Cat found out that the boys were going camping and she has never been so she wanted to tag along. The boys resisted her pleas for as long as they could hold out, about 10 minutes. Weak. Tori and I tried to intervene and tell Cat it was a boys only trip but she begged us to come along to make it a group activity. Tori caved in and I'm not going to let everyone else go camping with my boyfriend and I myself not be there so the group is going camping. I just hope that Trina doesn't find out. I have never been camping and I have never wanted to go. I could rant for an hour or two about how stupid camping seems. I mean humans created civilized societies and built shelter to get away from the outdoors where bears will eat you, bugs crawl in your ear, and you freeze to death. Why do people in the 21st century feel the need to go camping when it is stepping backwards in society? I have to go now otherwise I would write more about the stupidity of camping.

Well, everyone survived camping, even Robbie and Cat are unscathed and we didn't lose them in the woods, although we wanted to several times. I hear that the trip was a success and Robbie will get the badge he needs, like I care. We partook in all the stereotypical camping behavior. We roasted gross burnt hotdogs and made smores. We walked the trails and sat around the campfire. I told a few ghost stories that even made Andre glad he wasn't sleeping alone that night. Andre lifted about a cup and a half of vodka from his grandma's house; she will never notice it is missing, and three beers from his dad's house for the six of us to share. He is the official liquor snatcher of the group. It made the boredom of camping more bearable. We played poker with mini marshmallows until we couldn't stand it anymore. I won two games. I have a great poker face; Tori, Robbie, and Cat do not. Cat tried singing campfire songs until I threatened to make her sleep alone outside of the tent. The girls slept in one tent and the boys slept in the other. Cat fell asleep against Tori in front of the campfire so we threw her in the tent. Robbie could barely keep his eyes open but admitted he was too scared to sleep alone in the tent so Andre followed him in. Shortly before Beck and I said goodnight we peeked in the tent to see Robbie cuddling with Rex. I got pictures. You never know when you will need good blackmail.

The plan was that Beck and I told our parents that our little camping trip was for two nights. Everyone else was leaving after one night and we would be staying so that we could have some alone time. Andre knew of our plan so that he could help us facilitate it and we didn't really want the others to know. Whenever something comes up that connects Beck and I to sex Tori, Cat, and Robbie all act shocked. Why are they so surprised that Beck and I have done it? We've been together for three years and look at us. Anyways, we told them that Beck and I would take down the last tent ourselves and they could go ahead and leave. Andre of course got it and tried to help us persuade the others that we didn't need their help. We tried to tell them that we didn't need them to stay but they could not get the message because our friends our idiots. I eventually just explained that Beck and I are staying behind for a night and you all need to take a hint and leave now before I throw you in the campfire or take away your bear whistles. They quickly left and Beck and I got to enjoy some alone time. You can fill in the blanks as to how we filled up that time.

_Thanks for reading. Did you like it?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Slap Fight March 2013**

We had a group project due yesterday. We made a short film but it didn't turn out like it was suppose to. We got distracted and slacked off so the film was made at the last minute. The quality was embarrassingly low. We feel the shame and it sickens me. We got distracted because we started competing to see who could get the most slap followers. It started when Trina Vega announced that she had a ridiculous amount of followers. I normally don't care about that kind of thing but I couldn't let Trina win. I was looking forward to no Trina this year but she had to go and fail. She had to repeat her senior year. Seriously, who repeats senior year? Now that she's in the same grade I have to see her way more often. Luckily I don't have classes with her because I'm in AP and she failed PE last year. But I still have to attend school with her. It's not fair that a shrill untalented annoying Trina Vega has more followers than I do so I set out to beat her.

My plan was to "gently suggest" that others follow me. It worked for the most part but then others set out to gain more followers. Beck and I can get really competitive with one other so he too set out to gain more followers. This made us bicker a lot. You see we had already been bickering since earlier this week. The other day Beck asked me to change my top because he said it was too revealing. I was wearing a normal bra and shirt. He usually enjoys looking and touching but he said he noticed someone else looking and he didn't like it. He made the macho argument that he wanted me all to himself and he didn't want other people to see. I told him he was a renter and not an owner. What does he expect me to wear, a robe in public? Then I brought up how I felt about how everyone thinks he's attractive. He countered with stuff like Ryder grabbing my boob in that play I was in when we were broken up, boy's eyes going to go to my chest, and that I my chest got bigger while we were broken up. I don't know how that last one was relevant. This led to a fight and then to see how I would like it he spent all night, when he thought I was at home asleep, tweeting hot pictures of himself. He even washed his car shirtless. I, of course, didn't like that. Do you know what it is like to have a boyfriend that when you mention his name or introduce him to someone the other person is thinking about his attractiveness? Girls dream of having a pretty boyfriend. It usually never happens. Well, I have the pretty boyfriend and it's not easy. It's overrated. You know why girls don't get the pretty boyfriend? It's a law of nature. The law of nature is that the girl is supposed to be prettier than the boy. So okay I tried to out pretty him and he tired to out pretty me. That is not normal behavior. It makes us sound like conceited actors. Well, as Beck put it, we are actors and normal's boring. In the long run it didn't matter that Trina had more followers because she had SInjin rig the amount of people that follow her. So our competition to get more followers was all based on a lie and we did a crappy school project as a result. I'm mad. I'm going to Beck's house. We still haven't resolved anything.

PS I'm not mad anymore and neither is Beck. Fill in the blanks if you want to know how we remedied this bickering match.

**College Acceptance March 2013**

Today has been a big day. Beck and I both got accepted into UCLA. Before today the future was kind of cloudy. Now that we know where we will spend our next four years the future is clearer. I got the news when I got home from school. I had to email a paper to my partner for a project we're working on in American Government and I saw the email from UCLA. I nervously opened it and saw the words accepted. Usually people use the word accepted in such an egotistical way, like why don't the popular kids accept me or I could never accept that person. But acceptance when it comes to the context of college is when I am relieved to hear the word. I know Beck was nervous that he might not get in because of his SAT scores and his GPA were a bit under what is recommended. I drove over to his house and told him that I needed to see his phone. I was in a hurry and he could tell whatever I was doing was important to me. Of course, Beck assumed that I was checking his phone for evidence that had something to do with a girl. It did look that way and that has happened in the past. He assured me that he had nothing to hide and I was overreacting. I let him think that because I knew he was already nervous about college and I wasn't going to tell him I was accepted until I knew he was, how considerate of me. He had no email. Unfortunately, Beck knows me as well I know the difference between the different types of surgical scissors so I had to confess. Beck was genuinely thrilled for me and smiled in the way that makes his eyes crinkle up. I assured him that he would get his email soon as the recruiters had gone to his plays and always talked to him afterwards and given him praises.

To put a damper on my good news, a college acceptance did not mean that I didn't have homework to do. I am in favor of it being a law that when one gets into college homework goes out the window. Anyways, we tried to distract ourselves with homework and we intermittingly checked Beck's email. I then started to make out with Beck since the homework thing wasn't a very good distraction. Beck, being the good boyfriend he can often be, took things to the next level. After all, a college acceptance deserves a reward. Boyfriend points for Beck Oliver. It was a great reward too. I'm still thinking about it. I'm a little sore too, in a good way. I even said thank you after. Oh, so back to the events. After, we checked Beck's email and the email was waiting for him. He got accepted too! Round two, a reward for Beck would have happened but we were still tired from my reward, which says a lot because usually that's no problem. He'll get a reward later. Anyways, next thing I know Beck's parents were home. Even though we're eighteen we're still not allowed to be alone with each other since we're still in high school. I couldn't hide since my car was in the driveway. Beck felt that we wouldn't get in trouble since we had good news. Beck's parents could tell we had come from the direction of Beck's bedroom and asked us what we were doing. Beck replied, "Checking email." They didn't look convinced. "Checking email would be a good code word for sex. When we announced that we had some good news to tell them. They both looked really worried. I would bet my entire scissor collection that they were afraid we were engaged or pregnant. I could tell his parents were relieved and thrilled that we got into college. I went home to tell my mom, or rather I laid the letter out on the kitchen counter for her to see since telling people things is awkward, unless it's Beck. We ended up going to dinner with Beck and his parents to celebrate. We even had desert. My mom made me call my dad to tell him the good news and I could tell he was pleased. Now I have to attend an awkward celebration dinner with him and Kelly this weekend. Beck and my father don't know it yet but he will be going with me.

PS We planned a while ago to go to UCLA and when the break up happened we were both pretty unsure of our college plans. The thought of going to the same college was awkward and pathetic and the thought of going to different colleges was scary and strange. However, we obviously got back together and our college plans fell back into place. UCLA was the perfect choice. It's a public state school in LA. Beck's parents can only afford to help him with college, in addition to scholarships, if he goes to a state school. My dad is not happy that I want to major in theatre and will only pay for my college if I minor in something useful. I convinced him to allow me to minor in English. I know English is a very vague degree but my dad was willing to convince himself that it could transfer to something useful like journalism, editing, public relations, or advertizing. If I had double majored in English my father would have paid for a prestigious out of state school. Honestly, I think he's a little embarrassed that I'm going to UCLA, although it is considered the ivy league school of public universities. He points this out whenever he tells people where I will be attending college next year. He also points out all of the other colleges I got into or could have gotten into. I got into a few colleges that are more prestigious. I had thought of going to more prestigious colleges when Beck and I were broken up, like going to NYU, Carnegie Melon, or Stanford or Julliard. I don't advocate for a girl to make life decisions based on a guy. Beck was supportive and assured me that I could go to any school if that was my dream and we would figure something out. He couldn't get in with his lower SAT scores nor could he afford it as he couldn't qualify for most scholarships since his family made too much money but not enough money to pay for out of state tuition. Anyways, I would be awful at having a long distance relationship. I know what it's like to not be with Beck and that is not a life I want. My dad relented since I got into such prestigious schools and said he would fund me but I would also have to take out some loans if I was going out of state. So it was a practical and personal decision to go to UCLA. Anyways, if you want to break into show biz what's a better place to do it in than in Los Angeles?

**Grandma Always Makes a Scene (Star Spangled Tori) March 2013**

Yesterday was my brother Ben's third birthday. There were many children there so hopefully I won't get a cold because their germy little hands get on everything. There was a train theme because he loves trains. He is seriously obsessed with trains. You know how some kids carry around a blanket or stuffed animal. Well, Ben carries around a toy train. Beck came with me to Ben's birthday. Ben loves him because he'll make car sounds when they play together. My grandmother was there as well. She slyly made a few negative comments towards Beck and I. For instance, "So I hear you two are planning on spending all of that money on college to major in pretending." It's needless to say that my grandmother does not approve of my chosen career path. She even gave my father grief about it. He tried to convince her that he and I have a deal and that I know what I'm getting myself into. I find it funny that my grandmother thinks Beck is a poor choice. He's the type that parents and grandparents are supposed to like. But of course my grandmother and father do not like him. My father only tolerates my relationship with Beck as do Beck's parents. My father repeatedly hints and straight out tells me that I'm too young to be in such a serious relationship. A few times my father even tried to convince me to go to college in New York and that I could major in anything and he would pay because, "Life is full of experiences and why limit yourself by holding onto your high school boyfriend." After I replied, "Where you missing out on life experiences so you cheated on my mom?" He shut up then. My mother likes Beck more than she likes me.

After the birthday party we went to Tori's house because she was singing the national anthem on local cable for a community college basketball game. Her parents wanted her friends to be there when she got home as a congratulations surprise. Beck thought we should go to be supportive and I thought we should go to see if Tori got the words correct. There were also snacks. The national anthem is the most difficult piece of music to sing. When people mess up singing our country's anthem the results are often hilarious. I completely took advantage of the situation and put it in her head that she may get the words wrong. When it came time to sing the song Tori was doing great until a huge dog, the team's mascot, knocked her down. Her foot got caught in the leash so the dog was dragging her around the gym. Thank you, Santa for this early Christmas present. Well, that's all I can write for now Beck and I are going on a double date with Andre and his girlfriend Shelia. Usually, Andre has hordes of problems with girls or is the flavor of the week type so I'm impressed he has an actual girlfriend. Of course, now we all have to double date which is so cliché so we'll see how it goes.

PS: Sheila, unlike many of Andre's other girls, is not crazy or an airhead. I can tolerate her just fine. I don't want to like double date every Saturday night but it wasn't so bad. We went bowling. I won.

**The Worst Word in the World (VictoriYes) April 2013**

Thanks to Sikowitz we had to say yes to people all week. I can't believe Sikowitz finally decided to teach us something and it's an awful, inconvenient, disgusting lesson. I hate the word yes. It is the worst word in the world. The only thing I enjoy saying yes to is a cup of coffee. I like saying no to people. I even have a ring that says no on it. Our whack job of a teacher told us that we can say no to kissing and illegal things. I'm glad we can say no to kissing so I don't have to kiss dweebs like Sinjin and Rex, well Robbie. I wouldn't mind saying yes to certain illegal things though. I figured Beck would be asking me to say a few yeses to him, like will you make me a sandwich. I'm not making him a sandwich. Most guys would want their girlfriend to say yes to something sexual. As for that, he doesn't really have to ask and I don't often say no. I mean Beck may be a nice well mannered boy but he is still a teenage boy and every once in a while I have to say no, or I would never get anything done.

Well, it turned out that Beck wanted me to say yes to going to a car race with him. He has asked me to go with him quite a few times and I always say no. He says I would like things crashing into one another. I say that is not enough when compared to the crowd, the losers in the crowd, and the majority of the time nothing is crashing into anything. It seems like a waste of time. Luckily, I overheard him telling Tori. I knew Beck would be asking me something so I was being sneaky and trying to avoid him in the hallway. I quickly made plans with Tori because she is a pushover. So we made pizza or correction she made pizza. She failed at making pizza, which I anticipated since I sabotaged it, and then I made her pay for the pizza that I ordered. I thought the night had turned around when we found out that Trina, who claimed she was on a hit t.v. show, was on a humiliating Spanish language program. She has to dress as cheese and is chased by human losers dressed as mice. Tori and I headed to the studio to expose her. Unfortunately, we had to say yes when we were asked to don the cheese costumes. I can't believe this is the second time I have had to wear a food costume. At least, I won't be asked back, I took off after the mice with a fork. Another turn of events happened. Beck called me when he got home from the race he attended with Sinjin. It turns out that they have a lot in common, Sinjin isn't so bad, and Beck is thinking of asking Sinjin to another race. I am really doubting a lot of my life choices right now. I'm basically freaking out. I don't know if I can forget what Beck has told me. Will I be able to look at him in the same way tomorrow? I told Beck that he can't have bonded with my creepy stalker and I will go to the next race with him. I wouldn't put it past Sinjin to cast a spell or drug my boyfriend. Or perhaps this was Beck's plan to get me to go to a race with him. I'm going to sneak into Beck's bedroom tonight and confront him. I will get to the bottom of this. And I will remind Beck that he doesn't have to ask for certain things like other guys. I'll make sure that Beck is thinking about me and not his new pal Sinjin.

**Turns Out Prom is As Clichéd as I Thought April 2013**

Hollywood Arts had a prom last night not a prome. It was alright. I wore a dark red dress because black would have been predictable. I am not predictable. Robbie and Cat went together, as "friends". Andre brought Shelia Jones, who he has been dating for a while. She's alright but she is way too into lip gloss. I can see my reflection when I speak to her. Beck and I have even gone on a few double dates with Shelia and Andre. Shelia actually got me alone in the girls bathroom a few months ago to feel out Tori and Andre's relationship. I assured her that they are just friends and nothing has ever happened between them. I even told her that it was strange nothing ever happened since there such good friends. He's a boy and she's a girl. They would also do anything for each other. Maybe Tori's a lesbian or Andre's just not into skinny nosy girls that sound like they walked out of a 1940s movie. Andre and Shelia would be doing the clichéd lose your virginity in a hotel room after prom thing. They wanted to lose it to one another so that they always remembered how much they meant to one another. Talk about clichés. This time Shelia cornered me into the girls bathroom nervously asking me about what to expect tonight. I swear the girls bathroom is a dangerous place. I wondered if Beck and Andre were having the same conversation elsewhere. Their conversation probably went like this, "So Shelia and I are gonna do it tonight." Alright bro". Insert fist bump. Meanwhile, I had to give Shelia the sex talk. In other news, even Tori had a date in Matt Forrester. I, of course, went with Beck. We were pretty good sports and even danced to a few of the slow songs. At one point we had to get ice for Cat's foot since Robbie stomped on it while they were dancing. Rex actually stayed at home or rather he "attended another prom". Tori's date ended up ignoring her most of the night as he talked to his guy friends all night. Beck and I had to pick up a crying Tori off the side of the road since her prom date expected to get to third base so she got out of the car and refused to get back in the car with him. That was probably the right decision. Sikowitz wore shoes so that was surprising. Of course they were brown loafers and his suit looked like he wore it to his own prom in the 1980s. Never being one to allow others to perform, or pay others when free talent is already available at school, students performed many of the songs at prom. I sang a song with Tori, one with Cat, and I had two solos. It was a working prom, although we didn't get paid so it was purely slavery. I felt like I was in an episode of glee. The prom committee, which Tori was in charge, claimed that if we did the music ourselves we could have a cheese and chocolate fountain. I suppose it was worth it.

_Please Review. One more chapter to go!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Last Day of Our High School Careers May 2013**

The last day of school has now passed for seniors. Underclassmen are stuck there for one more week. Even I was feeling nostalgic. Although my nostalgia is often short lived as the group of idiots I hang out with often have to comment on everything; this is our last economics class, our last lunch, our last Sikowitz class, our last time in the girl's bathroom, our last time in the janitor's closet, and so forth and so on. I am also sick of yearbooks. I do not get asked to sign yearbooks very often as my standard signing is, "It wasn't too bad going to school with you, good luck in the future you'll need it." I thought I was actually being generous with that greeting. Meanwhile, lines of girls wanted Beck to sign their yearbook and all he wrote was his name. I was looking through Beck's yearbook and there were six girls that actually had the nerve to right down their phone number. Beck said he wasn't planning on calling any of those girls so I could feel free to take a marker and black them out. Usually if I try to deface his property he would be upset so he is getting a special reward later. Our last day of class went smoothly. There was no real work to be done. There were snacks and movies in many of the classes and we all took turns taking sugared snacks right out of Cat's hand. In economics we watched another movie and I slipped out of class to meet Beck in the janitor's closet for one last make out session, which turned into sex. I know we're bad but it felt good so I'm not sorry. The thing is once you've had sex it's hard to stop at making out. In Sikowitz's methods of acting class he entered our last class through the window and yelled that there was a fire. Of course none of us even blinked at his declaration of a fire since he has done this countless times and there has never been a fire. He claims that he only does this to catch us off guard and test our instincts because it will help us be better actors. All I can say about that is one day there really will be a fire and everyone will die. He gave Cat, Tori, Robbie, and Andre five dollars each and Beck and I 2.50 each because we are a couple. I asked why Beck and I didn't receive five dollars each and he stated it's because we're a couple so we get to split the gift. He also said we're lucky he had change so that we each got 2.50 instead of just splitting the five bucks. Anyways, our group got the gift because we seemed to participate more than the others that just sat in class, the shruggers, and as we all wanted to join show biz we would need money one day as our future was full of rejection, uncertainty, and sacrifice. We gave our teacher a potted coconut sapling because there never actually was a fire and although the man often abandoned us in times of need he always came back and he was a great acting teacher. He seemed to get a little choked up and told us we were leaving his class as professionals not amateurs. At the end of the day we cleaned out our lockers and Tori made hers dim. When I started high school four years ago I walked in alone and now, four years later, I was leaving hand in hand with Beck (four others were there too I guess that's suppose to be significant).

**The Class of 2013 June 2013**

Graduation is now over. I was valedictorian. What shocked that Sinjin or Robbie weren't since they're the schools resident nerds? Well, Sinjin is number three and Robbie is number five. Tori is number 11 and Beck is number 15, and Andre is number 16. After 20 they put the students in alphabetical order so who knows what number Cat was, I don't want to know, the same with Trina. They probably can't count that high. Beck and I are going to UCLA. I don't know what Cat will do as she didn't get into college, she's thinking about going to design school. Andre is going to a musical conservatory in Atlanta. Robbie is going to The Art Institute of California San Francisco to study film making and video production. Sinjin and Burt are going there as well. I don't think Robbie was thrilled about that one. Maybe those three freaks will finally fit in with the rest of those San Francisco freaks. Tori is majoring in music at California State University at Northridge. Yeah, Northridge.

So, since we're going our separate ways Vega had this idea that we do a time capsule, just our lunch gang. We all put in something significant and then at our 1st high school reunion or something we would dig it up together. I chose where we buried it, this little wooded area in the Hollywood Hills so we snuck up there after the school graduation party at like midnight, put our item in the capsule, and buried it. Tori put in the sheet music to Make It Shine, Robbie put in a sandwich bagful of his baby bottle nipples that adorned his locker, and Andre put in the lyrics to My Favorite Foods. Cat put in Mr. Giggles, a pink gorilla. She's not ready to part from that purple giraffe yet. She also put in a picture of her family; they're not doing so well now. Her brother has frequently been on suicide watch lately. Beck put in the trophy he got for being the actor m.v.p. He decided to put that in because the roles and work he put in during high school led to that trophy. In ten years he wanted to remember how much it meant to him at the time and all of the pure genuine reasons he loved acting. I left my "no" ring in the time capsule. I know that now that we are entering the real world I will have to yes more often. The people I encounter will have success, experience, be adults, and won't put up with a "goth freak" so intimidation  
won't be my best friend anymore. I'm definitely mourning this idea but I'm holding onto the fact that I can once again put my talents to use and come to intimidate college in no time. Of course, once college ends I will once again be stripped of my head bitch title until I conquer the professional world and truly become a bitch in heels. Sikowitz should be proud that I will have to be saying yes more often whenever I am low on the totem pole. I also left behind an envelope with some things to remind me of the good times in high school. I only showed Beck what I put inside. I included a photo of Beck and I from our first dance freshman year, a newspaper article about "Well Wishes", and the lyrics to You Don't Know Me. We buried the time capsule and then went to eat breakfast at Waffle House.

Beck told his parents that he was sleeping at Robbie's with Andre as his parents are unlikely to confirm any plans he makes with puppet boy's mother. Instead I snuck him upstairs into my room. We're so stupid with our lies and sneaking around. But what other choice do we have? It just didn't feel right to spend the night apart. At the start of senior year we were apart and thinking that we would be going out into the world apart. Now we would be able to enter college together as well as our uncertain future. It was two thirty in the morning by the time we got back. We canoodled under the covers together and whispered to each other until we fell asleep. We confessed that when senior year started and we weren't together the thought of the future was daunting. After graduation we would go our separate ways. Perhaps we would see each other once again at our high school reunion. However, it never set well with either of us that we may be on the arm of someone else ten years from now, or that we wouldn't be pulling all nighters in college, or become starving artists together in a one room apartment. Luckily, we don't have to face the future alone. We have each other and that made the uncertainty of the future, which is an extra frightening idea when you want to be in show biz, a lot less scary. As my sappy boyfriend put it, "You're my partner, my girl, my friend and I am glad you'll be by my side. I love you with all of my heart." I simply replied back, "I love you with all my limbic system. " Beck then ruined the moment by saying, "Is my Jadey horny?" I kneed him and told him that the limbic system is responsible for the emotion of love and that maybe he should have paid more attention in anatomy class sophomore year. He claimed that it was my fault he wasn't paying better attention because he was so in love with me and I went from B cup to a C cup that year. Whatever. I just hope that I always remember how content and yes, happy, we felt as we drifted to sleep.

_The End. I hope you enjoyed the series. Thanks to the people that reviewed. I'm so glad I got to get this out of my head and onto the page. My goal with this series was to use Jade's perspective to explore all four years of high school. I hope I achieved that and that you enjoyed the journey as well. _


End file.
